Pokemon Journey's: Kanto
by Missingno-17
Summary: A young boy from pallet town is setting of on his pokemon journey. He will meet new people and make enemies all while being tracked down by teem rocket. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The First Adventure!

**Chapter 1**

Sammy yawned as he woke up. He never woke up this early on any normal day, and he was feeling a little tired. But today was different from any normal day. It was his tenth birthday, and the day he was getting his Pokemon License to start his very own Pokemon journey.

Sammy had been dreaming of this day since he could remember and now his time had finnaly come. He lived in Pallet town, the starting line for all trainers in the Kanto region. He had raven coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

Sammy got dressed in the fresh new travelling clothes Mom had bought for him the previous day. He was wearing a black cap with a blue pokeball pattern ion the front. A white shirt under a black and blue stripy jacket and light blue baggy jeans. His hands grabbed his favrouit blue back pack. In it was some first-aid, spare clothes and some tasty snacks.

He raced downstairs and saw his mum sitting on the couch with a niceley wrapped present.

"Happy birthday honey" she said while handing him the present. Sammy tore his way into the box and was presented with a brand new pokegear.

"Thanks mum, i love it" he said giving her a hug. He placed his new pokegear in his jacket pocket then went and sat down to eat.

xXx

After filling himslef up on bread he said his farewels to his mum and raced out the door towards professor Oaks lab.

When he got there hge raced up the concrete steps that led up to the lab doors and banged on them loudly. The door opened and a man was standing there. He had grey hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh there you are Sammy, come on in" Oak said walking back inside. Sammy looked at all the awsome machinery. "We only have two left, a boy named Peter came by this moring to pick up Charmander, the fire-type" Oak said, "So which one would you like?" he asked.

"Squirtle, i want Squirtle" Sammy said exitedly. Oak smiled then reache dout for Squirtle's pokeball. Ever since he was younger he had loved Squirtle. His mother, who was a great trainer back in the day started of with Squirtle and eventually it evolved into Wortortle and then Blastoise, Sammy had dreamt of having a Squirtle to raise on his own .

"Here you go, make sure you take good care of her and raise her well" Oak said handing Sammy the pokeball, "Ahh so its a girl, i will professor, i wont let you down" Sammy's eyes gleamed at the red and white sphere.

"Well then, come on out". A Squirtle popped out of the pokeball and sat there. She looked at Oak and then at Sammy, after figuring out Sammy is her new trainer she jumped towards Sammy and hugs his leg.

"What a cutie" Oak said. Squirtle heared this and smiled while climbing onto Sammy's shoulder. "Looks like you two made friends fast" oak said smiling at them both.

"Well here is your pokeDex, a map of Kanto and five pokeballs to take along with you".

Sammy took them and placed them in his backpack, exept for his pokeDex. He flipped it open and analyzed Squirtle.

**"Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful, Moves known are Tackle, Taile whip and Bubble. This Squirtle is female" **the PokeDex said in a robotic voice.

Sammy placed the PokeDex in his jacket pocket then said goodbye to Professor Oak and left the lab, embarking on hsi pokemon journey.

xXx

"Allright...ah the map" Sammy said taking out his map, "It looks like the closet gym is...Veridian city, but i heard that place is closed down, so it looks like...erm...Pewter city" Sammy said to Squirtle who was still on his shoulder.

He made his way to the edge of Pallet town and the start of route 1, "Well then, lets do this" he said before taking his first ever step into route 1.

He pulled his map out once more and could see taht Veridian was on the other side of route 1 and that he could make his way from Veridian to Pewter. He got so exited and raced of into the trees.

He was running for about five minutes before he had to stop to breath, "Wow, this really takes it out of ya" he said, huffing and puffin. Squirlte looked at him with a gim, but suddenly that grin turned to a frown, "What is it girl?" Sammy asked.

Out from a buch behind him came a small brown bird, "Wow, a Pidgey" he said while pulling out his PokeDex.

**"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokémon's skills" **the PokeDex said.

"Lets catch it, go pokeball" Sammy said while taking out one of his pokeballs and throwing at Pidgey. The ball flew through the air and hit Pidgey on the head.

A red beam shot out and enveloped the small brown bird and then pulled it in to the pokeball. Sammy ran up to the now shaking pokeball and picked it up.

"Yeh, i caught a Pidgey" he said while pulling some anime pose. The ball was still shaking violently then Pidgey burst out, "Hey no fare, i caught you" Sammy said.

Pidgey looked at him with pure anger then took of flying at him. Before Sammy could react, the Pidgey hit into him and sent him flying back. Squirtle looked over and could see Sammy was hurt. She got angry the charged at Pidgey. She smashed into the Pidgey and sent it flying into a tree.

Squirtle ran over to Sammy, "Its allright, im fine" Sammy said. While Sammy and Squirtle werent looking Pidgey got up and flew at them both. Squirtle noticed this and pushed Sammy out the way and took the tackle attack head on.

Squirtle cried out in pain as Sammy watched, "Squirtle, quick use Bubble" he shouted. Squirtle took in a deep breath then blue out laods of tiny bubbles that hit Pidgey and sent it flying out of the air, "Now tackle attack",

Squirtle ran at Pidgey and sent it flying into a rock. Pidgey tried its best to get back up but eventually fell, "Allright, this Pidgey is tough, go Pokeball". The pokeball once more took of and hit Pidgey, pulling it into the pokeball.

It shook a couple times before make a ding sound signalling the capture. Sammy walked up, "Allright, i caught a...Pidgey" he said pulling that same anime pose but this time Squirtle joined in.

"Allright, come on out Pidgey" Sammy shouted throwing the pokeball into the air. When Pidgey came out, it looked at Sammy, then at Squirtle then back to Sammy before cooing and jumping on Sammy's shoulder.

Sammy pulled out his PokeDex,

**"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Moves known Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack. This Pidgey is female." **said the robotic voice.

Sammy, Squirtle and Pidgey just laughed it of before setting of, walking towards Veridian.

**To be continued...**


	2. Sammy's First Rival!

**Chapter 2**

Sammy finnaly made it out of route 1 and into Veridian city, "Wow, look girl, this looks amazing" Sammy said to Squirtle. Squirtle replied with a cry of happiness.

Pidgey flew around Sammy's head cooing until Sammy grabbed her out the air and placed her and Squirtle down on the floor, "Allright girl, listen up. We are going into a city now so i need to return you, i dont want you getting lost, is that okay?" Squirtle and Pidgey nodded so Sammy bent down on one knee and returned them to the pokeballs.

"Humph, pathetic" came a female voice from behind Sammy. Sammy turned around to see a girl about his age with pink hair put up into two side ponytails and green eyes.

She was wearing a pink long sleeved t shirt under a yellow jacket, black skinny jeans and yellow and pink high tops.

"Huh, whats your problem" said Sammy while getting up. "Your pokemon are pathetic" she replied. This got Sammy fired up. He was ready to atrtack this girl, "Hey...dont say that about my pokemon, they will beat yours anyday" Sammy shouted back.

The girl smiled, "Is that a challenge?" she asked, "It sure is" Sammy replied.

xXx

They both made there way to a small field next to Veridian city. "Right, it will be a two on two battle and the person who's pokemon are knocked out loses" the girl said.

"Allright, but first may i have your name, i would like to know the name of the person im about to beat" Sammy asked, "Sure, its...Claire, lets start this, go Spearow" she said while sending out a little black and brown bird with red wings.

Sammy got exited to see a new pokemon so he pulled out hsi pokedex.

**"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. Moves known are Peck, Fury attack, Sand attack. This Spearow is Male" **the PokeDex said.

"Awsome, allright, go Pidgey" Sammy shouted calling Pidgey out onto the field, "Ha, a pathetic little Pidgey, Spearow start of with Peck" Claire said. Spearow took of flying accros the field with its beak glowing white. It hit into Pidgey but done no damage.

Pidgey got back up and shook it of, "Pidgey, use Tackle" Sammy said. Pidgey took flight and rammed itself fowards towards Spearow, "Spearow, dodge it and use Fury attack" Claire shouted.

Spearow flew out the way and turned around and hit Pidgey several times with its beak. Pidgey screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Pidgey sruggled to get back up but managed to do it, "Now Pidgey, use Quick attack" Sammy shouted.

Pidgey flew of towards Spearow at top speed leaving a white trail and then rammed into Spearow. Spearow cried in pain as it fell to the floor, "Now Pidgey, finnish this with tackle" Sammy shouted.

Pidgey flew of towards Spearow and hit into him hard, sending him flying back into Claire's arms, "No...Spearow, how could you do that to my poor pokemon" Claire shouted. "You brought the fight to me, now lets finnish this" Sammy replied.

"Fine...return Spearow and go Bulbasaur" she shouted, returning Spearow and sending out a small frog pokemon with a bulb on its back.

**"Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild. Moves known are Tackle, Vine whip, Leech seed. This Bulbasaur is Male" **the PokeDex said.

"Allright, Pidgey, lets do this, use Gust" Sammy shouted. Pidgey started flapping its wings and created a small tornado then sent it at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur got hit and flew back, landing by its trainers feet. "Bulbasaur, get up and use Tackle". Bulbasaur got up and ran towards Pidgey. Pidgey got hit anf ell to the ground knocked out.

"Great job Pidgey, return" Sammy said, "Alright, Squirtle lets...go". In a flash of light stood Squirtle, "Right, use Tackle" Sammy ordered. Squirtle ran across the field and bashed into Bulbasaur.

Bublasaur flew back but easily got up, "Bulbasaur, use Leech seed then follow it up with Vine whip" shouted Claire. Bulbasaur sent a seed from it bulb on its back that hit Squirtle on her head. She got wrapped up in vines and she fell to the floor as her energy was drained.

Then Bulbasaur sent two vines towards Squirtle and slammed them down on Squirtle's head. Both Sammy and Claire thought it was over but it werent. Squirtle suddenly went inside its shell and then glowed a white colour, "Wow, Squirtle learnt Withdraw" Sammy said, "Allright girl, lets finnish this, use Withdraw then use Tackle" Sammy shouted. Squirtle took of into her shell again and then jumped out and ran towards Bulbasaur, with trouble as she was tied up but managed to loosen them.

She ran into Bulbasaur and sent it flying back into Claire, knocking her over, "Arrrgghhh...how...did...i...lose" she said, getting back to her feet then returning Bulbasaur.

Sammy walked over with Squirtle in tow and held his hand out, "Well done, it was a great battle" he said, "Yeh well, next time ill win" she said while batting his hand away then running of towards the city.

Sammy looked at Squirtle then smiled, "Well done girl, return" he said holding up her pokeball and returning her. Sammy walked towards Veridian city in search for a pokemon center.

xXx

He found his way to the pokemon center where a pink haired woman and a egg shaped pokemon were standing behind a desk, "Hi there. Im Nurse Joy, how may i help you sir?" she asked in a polite voice, "Id like to heal my pokemon and sign up for the Indigo Plateau" Sammy replied.

"Why of course, hand me your pokeballs and your pokedex" she said. Sammy pulled out Pidgey's and Squirtle's pokeballs and his PokeDex then handed them to Nurse joy.

"Thankyou, oh and can i have a room for the night?" he asked. Nurse Joy smiled then nodded. She handed her pokemon Chansey the pokeballs and placed his Pokedex in a machine before pressing a button. She took a key from behind the counter and handed it to Sammy.

"You will be in room 12, enjoy your stay" she said. Chansey came back through with his pokeballs on a tray. "Thankyou Chansey and here is your PokeDex" Joy said, handing him his pokeballs and PokeDex, "Oh...and a badge case to keep your badges in" she said.

Sammy took all the hings. He placed his Pokeballs on his belt, his pokedex in his pocket and his badge case in his bag, "Thankyou nurse Joy" he said before walking of to find his room.

He found his room then opened the door. There was a single bed and the walls were painted a plaine cream colour. The bed had blue coloured sheets and a white pillow.

"Well, this looks cosy" he said to himslef. He though about sending his pokemon out, that way they wil grow closer, "Allright, come on out girls" he said and in a flash of white light Squirtle and Pidgey were standing there. They both looked tired, "Allright, lets gets some rest" Sammy said.

He walked over to the bed and changed into his black and blue pyjamas then got into bed with Squirtle to his left and Pidgey to his right, "Allright...night girls" Sammy said before falling asleep.

**To be continued...**


	3. A Veridian Battle!

**Chapter 3**

Sammy and his pokemon had been up for about an hour and after getting ready they went down stairs to the pokemon center cafeteria to get some breakfast. They walked through two silver double doors and seen the place was empty, "Wow, we must of got here early" Sammy said before taking of towrads the food.

He pilled his plate up with pankakes with strawberry's ad cream and got his pokemon some PokeChow, "Allright, dig in" he said. Squirtle and Pidgey smiled then started eating. Sammy didnt waste time and dug right in, getting pankakes all over his face.

Squirtle and Pidgey saw this and started laughing, "Hey whats sp funny?" he asked. Squirtle pointed to its own cheek. Sammy was confused but touched his cheek realising there was pankake on it, "Oh...my bad" he said, pulling out a tissue to wipe it of.

Agfter they finnished eating, they got all there stuff together and went to leave. Before he could exit the door, someone pushed them open and knocked Sammy over.

From behind the door came a young lad, the same age as Sammy. He had blonde hair with a swept fringe and the back spiking up. Dark blue eyes and dark skinned. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt with a black tie. Brown and green shorts with brown jeans under neath and black, green and white running shoes.

Next to him was a small oramge lizard with a fire at the end of its tail, that was Charmander. "Oh god, im so sorry" he said helping Sammy up, "Oh, no problem, im fine" Sammy replied.

"Well thats a relief. Hi im Aston and this is Charmander" Aston said, Charmander looked at Sammy then smiled, "Ahh, so your the one who got Charmander" Sammy said, "Yeh, from professor Oak, thats me" Aston replied.

"Cool, so, wanna battle? We have just eaten so were looking to do some training" Sammy asked, "Sure, why not" Aston replied while smiling.

xXx

They all made there way out back to the pokemon center battle field, "Allright, so a two on two battle" Sammy said, "Sure, allright Charmander your up" he said. Charmander ran onto the field, "Cool, lets check this out" Sammy said while pulling out his PokeDex.

**"****Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. Moves known are Scratch, Ember, Growl, Smokescreen. This Charmander is male" **

"Wow, awsome, Pidgey your up" Sammy said. Pidgey flew of his shoulder, "Allright, Charmander use Smokescreen" Aston said. Charmander took in a deep breath then shot out laods of black smoke. Pidgey looked around desperatly but out of no where Charmander ran forward and Scratched her.

Pidgey cried out in pain as she flew back out of the smoke and hit the ground hard. Pidgey got back up and looked angry, "Allright Pidgey use Gust to blow that smoke away then go in with Quick attack" Sammy shouted. Pidgey nodded before sending a gust of wind that blew the smoke away then charges forward followed by a white trail.

She smashed into Charmander who went flying back a couple of meters. "Wow, your Pidgey is strong" Aston said, "Thanks, Pidgey use Sand attack" Sammy said. Pidgey flew down and blue dirt up into Charmander's eyes, "Charmander, no" Aston said.

"Now Pidgey finnish this, use Gust", Pidgey went in for a Gust but stopped when she saw Charmander's tail fire grow bigger and bigger until it was the same size as itself. Charmander oepend its mouthe then shot out laods of emebers, surrounding Pidgey and scortching her.

Pidgey cried out in pain and fell to the groun with swirly eyes, "Wow...that must of been Charmander's special ability, Blaze" said Sammy with his mouth wide open, "Sure is" Aston replied. Sammy returned Pidgey.

"Allright Squirtle, hes at low health lets finnish him of" Sammy said. Squirtle ran into battle, "Use Bubble Squirtle" Squirtle sent laods of bubbles at Charmander and his him direct on. Charmander cried out as he fell to the floor unconcious, "Nice, you have a Squirtle, but it wont beat my next pokemon, allright Mankey come...on...out" shouted Aston while throwing a pokeball in the air.

In a flash of light stood a small monkey pokemon with a pig nose, "Wow, a Mankey, lets check it out" Sammy said.

**"Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch. Moves known are Scratch, Low kick, Fury swipe. This Mankey is a male" **the PokeDex said.

"Allright, Mankey use Low kick" shouted Aston. Mankey nodded before running of down the feild towards Squirtle, "Squirtle quick, Withdraw" Sammy shouted just in time.

Squirtle went into its shell. Mankey kicked the shell and sent it flying up into the air. "Now Squirtle use Bubble". Squirtle came back out and sent a ton of bubble down at Mankey, making him slam into the ground creating laods of dust.

The dust cleared and Mankey was standing there and didnt even look hurt, "What...that Mankey is tough" Sammy said. Squirtle started falling back towards the ground, "Allright Mankey use Fury swipe" shouted Aston.

Mankey jumped up and reached Squirtle then started scratching her over and over again. The last one puches Squirtle with more force and Squirtle crashed into the ground and created a giant cloud of dust. The dust cleared and squirtle was unconcous, "Wow" was all Sammy could say.

He walked over and picked up Squirtle, "You did well girl, now get some rest" he said returning Squirtle to her pokeball. Aston was now by Sammy, "Hey, nice battle, i look forward to seeing you again" he said before walking of.

Sammy thought, "Hey Aston, wait...do you have a Pokegear?" he asked Aston. "Of course", "Awsome, lets register each other and ill call you when i want a rematch"Sammy said, "Allright, lets do it" Aston replied.

They registered each other and Aston took of towards route 2, "Allright, lets go and get you both healed then its back ion route to Pewter city" Sammy said before running back into the Pokemon center.

**To be continued...**


	4. Trouble In Veridian Woods!

**Chapter 4**

Sammy had left Veridian a couple hours ago and was now making his way through Veridian forest. "Allright Pidgey, use Gust" Sammy shouted. There was a small green caterpiller pokemon.

Pidgey was panting heavily and so was the caterpillar, Pidgey flapped its wings and sent a gust of wind that sent the caterpillar back into a rock unconcous, "Allright, go Pokeball" Sammy shouted.

He threw a pokeball at the caterpillar who was then pulled in. The ball shook a couple times then made that ding sound, "Allright, now lets check you out" he said pulling out his pokedex then sending the caterpiller out.

**"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. Moves known are String shot, Tackle, Bug bite. This Caterpie is a male"** The PokeDex said.

"Allright, looks like we got a little toughie, ent that right Pidgey" Sammy said. Pidgey cooed and flew around Sammy's head. Sammy smiled then returned his pokemon.

xXx

He carried on walking and found himslef in an open field. He felt the wind blow against his skin, it was refreshing. He carried on walking and saw a grey rock, big enough to sit on in the center of the field so he went over and sat.

He pulled out a snack and then sent his pokemon out. First Squirtle then Pidgey and lastly Caterpie, "Hey guys, you hungry?" he asked his three pokemon. Squirtle and Pidgey cried happily but Caterpie just sat there looking sad.

He pulled out a tin of PokeChow and 3 bowls that he brought before he left Veridian. He poured the chow into the bowls and Squirtle and Pidgey dug in but Caterpie just looked away. Sammy knew somthing was wrong.

"Hey boy, whats the matter?" he asked. Caterpie just looked sad and Sammy saw a tear fall from its eye, "Aww, come on dont cry" Sammy said. Caterpie just let more tears fall, "Come on, tell us whats up" Sammy said.

"We are up" came a man's voice before a mechanic arm came down and grabbed Caterpie, "What the" Sammy said before looking up. He saw a man and a woman in a black air baloon with a red 'R' on the front.

The man was taller then Sammy and had long silver hair with a fringe that covered one of his crimson coloured eyes. He had a pale face and was wearing a black uniform with a red 'R' on the front just like the ballon.

The girl was about 12 and had light blue hair cut just below her ears. She had brown eyes and was slightly tanned. She wore the same uniform as the man but instead of trousers she was wearing a skirt that stopped halfway down her thigh.

"Hey who are you and give me my Caterpie back now" shouted Sammy, "My name is Alexander" said the man, "And i am Luna" said the woman. "We are team rocket and we are on the search for strong pokemon and we noticed your battle earlier, this Caterpie knows Bug bite, very rare for a Caterpie to know that move" Alexander said.

"Yeh, well that Caterpie is mine now give him back" Sammy shouted, "Pidgey go help your friend". Pidgey looked up from her food and noticed Caterpie. She took of into the air and headed for the balloon, "I dont think so, Zubat use Supersonic" said Luna sending out a small bat pokemon with no eyes.

Zubat sent out a screech sound and Pidgey fell to the floor writhing in pain, "Pidgey, no" Sammy shouted but he fell to the floor himself. Squirtle ran over to them and bvefore she could do anything she fell to the ground aswell.

"Well, we will be leaving now" said Alexander. The ballon started moving and Caterpie watched as his new trainer was in pain. He cried out for help but Sammy was unconcous.

xXx

Team Rocket landed the balloon on the other side of Veridian forest and got out, "We acctually got a Caterpie with Bug bite" said Alexander, "Yeh, well instead of giving it to the boss cant we keep it, it will make a good addition" Luna said, "Are you a fool, boss said take the Caterpie straight to head quarters as soon as we get it" Alexander replied.

"But you have two pokemon and i wa..." Luna could finnish that sentance as she was met with a death glare from Alexander, "Go set Caterpie up for transportation" he said, "Yes sir" Luna replied.

Luna looked upset. She walked over to Caterpie who was still being held by the mechanic arm, "Allright sweetie, im going to put you in this glass case and your going to meet the boss" she said while taking Caterpie in her arms.

She placed him into a glass container and closed the lid. Caterpie looked for an exit but couldnt see one. He was a gonner for sure.

xXx

Sammy was woken up by Squirtle's bubble attack. "Huh...arghhh, no Caterpie, we have to find him" Sammy shouted before jumping up. He looked down and saw Pidgey and Squirtle looking at him sympathetically, "Pidgey, i need you to fly of and see if you can find them, can you do that?" he asked.

Pidget nodde before taking of. Squirtle jumped on Sammy's shoulder and Sammy took of following Pidgey.

They made it out from the clearing and back into the woods and were folowing a dirt path. Sammy looked up and he sun was blazing down, 'Its about noon, if we dont find them soon, we might loose Caterpie' Sammy thought.

Pisgey snapped him out of his thoughts by sqawking, Sammy looked up and could see Pidgey circleing an area, "Its has to be them" he said before running on.

xXx

He made it to the area and could see team rocket talking and Caterpie was in a glass container. Caterpie looked really upset and looked like he was just giving up. Sammy hated seeing his own pokemon this way so he started thinking of a stratergy.

He though of one but it was going to be risky, "Allright Pidgey i want you to distract team rocket" Sammy whispered. Pidgey nodded in agreement, "Me and Squirtle will get the container and rescue Caterpie, once you see us gone come follow us okay" said Sammy. Pidgey cooed silently in agreement.

Pidgey took of above the bush they were hiding in and flew down to team rocket. Pidgey used Gust to blow all the papers everywhere and the used Quick attack to spiral around team rocket making them dizzy.

Sammy and Squirtle were creeping up to Caterppie but was suddenly stopped by a scary ghost pokemon. It looked like a ball of gas, "Good work Ghastly" said Alexander.

Ghastly chukeled, "Now, what to do with you...erm...right, Luna tie this little brat up" Alexander said, "Yes sir" Luna said before running over and tieing Sammy up.

They placed Squirtle and Pidgey in glass containers aswell and left them over near Caterpie. Sammy looked at his pokemon faces and they all looked so sad. This made Sammy really mad, but what could he do.

xXx

It was getting dark and they had put them all in a tent. Sammy was getting tired, he could see that Squirtle and Pidgey had fallen asleep but not Caterpie. He heared footsteps so he pretended to be asleep.

He heared the person speak, "Damn Alexander, he is allways bossing me around, thats not even his real name" the voice was female and Sammy knew it was Luna.

Sammy opened one eye and she was kneeling in front of Caterpie, "Poor little thing, i dont like doing this to pokemon, its just mean, but i have no choice" Luna said.

Sammy felt sorry for the girl. 'If she didnt like doing this then why did she' he thought to himself. Luna looked very sad and Sammy saw a tear fall from her eye, "Thats it, im standing up for myself, allright come here" she said before opening the container.

Caterpie was releaved to come out and saw who set him free. He nuzzled her leg but she pointed towards Sammy. Caterpie knew what he had to do so he crawled over to Sammy and started biting the ropes.

And after aminute or so Sammy was free. He jumped up and stretched, "Im so sorry for what we did, please, im giving you a chance to go, so go" Luna said.

Sammy looked at her but didnt say anything. He ran over to Squirtle and Pidgey and got them out, "Ive missed you guys so much" he said hugging his pokemon who returned the hug.

He looked back at Luna once more before turning to leave. HE got outside the tent but was met with Alexander and Ghastly, "Where do you think your going?" he chuckled, "Ghastly get em" he said.

Ghastly shot two drak beams out of its eyes. Sammy managed to jup out the way with his pokemon but just my an inch, "That must be Night shade, allright im using you boy, use String shot to tie Ghastly up" Sammy ordered.

Caterpie nodded before shooting string out of its mouth that tied up Ghastly. All Ghastly looked liek now was a ball of cotton with eye, "Now that its covoured normal attacks will work, so use Tackle" Sammy shouted.

Caterpie ran then jumped at Ghastly. He hit it hard and sent the Ghost-type flying into a tree knocking it out, "Allright, now who thought a Normal-type move could take down a ghost" Sammy chuckled.

"Right Ghastly return and go Growlithe" Alexander shouted. He returned Ghastly and out came a small red fire dog, "Allright Caterpie, Sting shot" shouted Sammy, "I dont think so, Growlithe use ember" Alexander ordered. Caterpie shot the web out its mouth but before it reached Growlithe, Growlithe sent embers down the web and then hit Caterpie.

Caterpie went up in flames and started to run around in circles trying to put out the fire, "Oh no, Caterpie return" Sammy shouted, Caterpie heared this and jumped out the way spinning through the air making the flames go out, "So you still wana battle?" Sammy asked, Caterpie nodded, "Allright then, use bug bite".

Caterpie opened its mouth and its teeth glowed white. He then jumped at Growlithe and put onto its head, nibbling on its fur. Growlithe wasnt getting hurt but was very annoyed.

It started runninga round in circles trying to shake the Caterpie of but while running it hit into a rock and fell to the floor. Caterpie jumped of and back to Sammy, "Allright boy, we did it" Sammy said picking Caterpie up and hugging him.

"What, but how..." Alexander said, "Come on, lets get out of here" came Luna's voice. While they were battleing she had set the air ballon up and packed everything away.

Alexander nodded before returning his Growlithe and then jumped into the ballon's basket, "I will not forget this" shouted Alexander while they took of.

Sammy didnt care that they got away, as long as he had his pokemon back he was just great.

**To be continued...**


	5. Filler Chapter

**(A/N: This is just a filler chapter for a build up for chapter 6)**

**Chapter 5 **

Sammy was nearing his exit from Veridian forest before he was challenged by some starnge kid that seemed obbsesed with Bug-types.

"Hey you, lets battle" said a little kid wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and sandles on his feet. He also had a net in one hand and a big straw hat.

"Allright ill battle" Sammy said, looking at the kid. "Good, first of the names Teddy and now, Kakuna lets go" Teddy shouted while sending out a yellow cacoon pokemon with black eyes. "The names Sammy and a Kakuna hey" Sammy said before pulling out his PokeDex.

**"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. Moves known are Harden and Poison sting. This Kakuna is female" **the robotic voice said.

Sammy looked at it and smirked, "Allright, go Squirtle".

Sammy through a pokeball in the air and out came Squirtle. Squirtle looked ready to battle, "Allright ill start, Squirtle use tackle" Sammy shouted, "Allright Kakuna use Harden" Teddy shouted.

Squirtle ran at Kakuna but Kakuna glowed a silver colour and when Squirtle hit she flew back a few feet, "Wow, it has high defense" Sammy said, "Allright Squirtle, use Bubble".

Squirtle blew laods of bubbles at Kakuna and they hit her head on sending it toppleing over. Squirtle looked at it and laughed. Sammy struggled to keep the laughter in but managed, "Allright girl, lets finnish this, use Tackle".

Squirtle got over the laughter then ran at Kakuna. She hit the cacoon pokemon and sent it flying. It flew back and Teddy caught her in his arms, "Kakuna, noooo" he shouted. Teddy looked back at Sammy, "Ill get you for that, me and Kakuna are going to train and we will battle again and im going to win".

Sammy smiled, "I look forward to it" he said before walking of with Squirtle right behind him.

xXx

They made it out and were on top of a hill. At the foot of the hill they could see a city, "Wow, that must be Pewter city" he said before taking of down the hill.

They made it into the city and Squirtle was now on his shoulder. They looked around and were surrounded by people passing by. Squirtle pointed towards the Pewter pokemon center, "Good eye sight girl" he said, this made Squirtle blush a little.

They ran towards the pokemon center and entered.

In there he saw nurse joy and chansey, "Lets go get you all healed up" he said before walkin to the desk, "Hi nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon please" he asked, "Why of course, just hand me your pokemon" she replied.

Sammy took out Pidgey and Caterpie's pokeballs before returning Squirtle and then handing them over to Joy.

Sammy turned back around and walked over to a green video phone, he had memorized this number. He typed it in and it started ringing.

Up on the screen was his mum, "Hi mum" he said. "Sammy dear, hello. Having fun?" she asked, "Yeh, i got Squirtle, Pidgey and Caterpie" he replied, "Wow, three pokemon allready, where are you?" she asked, "Im at Pewter city, im getting ready to face the gym" he replied.

His mum smiled, "Well, ill let you get of and do some training, remember hunny i love you and im allways here suporting you" she said, "Love you to mum, bye" Sammy replied before hanging up

Sammy was happy to see his mum, its had only been three day since he left but he hadnt left her side since the day he was born. He got up and turned around. There were a couple trainers around talking.

Sammy went and took a seat on one of the green couches. He sat there bored so he pulled out his PokeGear. He looked at the numbers and looked up Aston's then pressed the dial button.

It ran with three dots going accros the screen then a picture came up. It was Aston, "Hey there, its Sammy" he said, "Oh, hi Sammy, how are you?" Aston asked, "Im good, jjst waiting for my pokemon to be healed then doing a bit of training beofre i take on Pewter gym" Sammy said, "Oh Brock, yeh he is tough, i would train" Aston replied.

"What...so you battled him?" Sammy asked, "Yeh, earlier on this morning, his Onix is tough to beat but i took care of it with Mankey" Aston replied, "So...did you win?" Sammy asked, "Of course" Aston replied, showing Sammy the badge, "Wow, thats awsome, where are you now?" Asmmy asked another question, "Oh im on route 3, just doing a little training with my newley caught pokemon Poliwag" Aston replied with a luagh.

"Wow, so you caught a Poliwag" Sammy said surprised, "Yeh, i found it hurt on route 2 and i helped it, so it repaied me by joining me" Aston replied.

"Sammy Parke's your pokemon are ready" came nurse joy's voice, "Ah, well better be of, hey why dont we meet up soo and have a battle?" Sammy asked, "Sure why not, well ill be staying at Cerulean city for a couple days, my sister lives there so why dont we have it there" Aston replied.

Sammy looked at him confused, "Oh, you dont know where Cerulean is, "Well its on the other side of mount moon, thats after route 3, you have a map, use that" Aston replied while laughing, "Allright, Cerulean it is, ill be seeing you bye" Samme said before putting down the PokeGear.

He walked over to Nurse Joy and took his pokemon, "Thankyou" he said before turning and leaving the building.


End file.
